Don't Forget Me
by Evanescentlight
Summary: Amara Lee, a 17yearold cat demon, and princess to the only demon kingdom, blacks out and awakens to find she is trapped in an insane asylum. The rivals of the demon race, vampires, keep her there to make her forget Inuyasha. Summ. is crap, R&R to see.
1. You Wont Forget

"I remember the way he used to look at me. The love that I saw in his eyes, yeah, I remember. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget him. I can't forget the way he held me. I can still feel his warmth. I still go back to his soft golden hanyou eyes, how they were so inviting, how they saw into my soul. I remember our 1st kiss, and the 1st time we made love. I remember the day he claimed me as his mate, we were so in love, so happy. No one understood him like I did, no one. I love him so much and no matter how hard you try, I won't forget my love, Inuyasha."

My eyes snapped open in an instant. I moved the long strands of jet black hair out of my face to see where I was. My thin frame ached as I tried to sit upright. I finally sat up, and my feline vision returned to me. As soon as it came, it went away. Instead, my eyes returned to normal vision. I tried, but my demon form would not take shape. I was drained, I felt so helpless, and didn't like it.

"Well, now I know how Inuyasha feels on the night of the new moon." She thought to herself, then her eyes widened. "INUYASHA!"

She made one attempt to get up and find him, but it failed. Other "patients" could hear the blue-eyed neko swear loudly through her door from a mile away. Things went silent after that. No one dared to say a word. Everyone froze, listening for more sounds from her room.

"Dammit," she whispered. "I can't feel my legs. Why can I not walk?"

"The drugs won't allow it. You are temporarily paralyzed until we find you can be controlled."

As this dark voice spoke, the girl's eyes darted around, inspecting the hell-hole she was in. From what she could see and sense, there was a total of 4 hidden cameras in the space which she was concealed. The girl knew the voice was not human, yet not a demon. His blood smelled strange to her. She couldn't recognize the scent.

"Amara, do you understand?" the dark voice spoke again, causing her to jump.

"Wh- what?" she stuttered.

"Amara . . . do you understand?"

"Nooo . . . she said sarcastically. "Why am I here."

"Why, child, don't you know?" he asked.

"Uh . . . no that's why I'm asking you, genius."

There was a pause.

"Amara, you are here because you won't forget."


	2. Attack

Nothing more was said. He left her to the people which observed her progress.

* * *

(2 hrs. later)

Amara sat in the fetal position in a darkened corner, thinking of him. Her legs had regained their strength, but she chose not to reveal this to her captors.

"Well, they have severely underestimated me. That will be their downfall." She thought to herself. She already had a plan to escape, and was looking for the right moment to unleash it when her door opened. Her eyes grew wide in shock, but quickly returned to their normal, emotionless state. Three people came into her room, two males and a female.

"Time to go outside, Amara." The woman said.

Amara didn't budge. She just kept looking at the woman, evilly, reforming her plan.

"Amara, I said it's time to go outside. I won't repeat myself again."

Amara just gave the woman a "fuck off" look, as the two males neared toward her. She saw the woman take out a needle and fill it with some liquid. Amara hissed and beared her fangs as all three approached her.

"Her eyes . . . " The brown-haired male said.

The three took a step back as Amara's eyes began to take demon form. Her once icy blue eyes turned into a bright neon blue/dark blue color, and took feline shape. Her ears also took feline form and a black medium-sized fluffy tail appeared. She had transformed into her cat demon form. The blonde-haired male called for backup.

"Base, we have a situation in room X-489, requesting for backup."

The people in Base were speechless, they all seemed terrified of Amara.

"Base, I repeat, we have a situation in room **X-489**. Requesting for backup!"

The woman got behind the two men as Amara stood up. Long, sharp claws ejected out of Amara's hands. She started to move toward the frightened aids, hissing and bearing her treacherous fangs. The woman tried to talk to Amara.

"Amara, please, stop this. We are just doing our jobs. We did not mean to scare you. We will not harm you."

"Too late." Amara said venomously.

The three backed up until they hit a wall. The woman turned around.

"The door!"

The door was sealed shut. There was no escape.

"Oh my god! They've sealed us in here with this **_monster_**!" the woman cried.

"Base! Base, we need backup now! The patient is out-of-control. I repeat. The patient is out-of-control! Oh my god, she's coming at us, she's . . . "

"Ahhh!"

Base could hear the horrified screams of the aids, but the power was off, lights, cameras, the whole lot, so they could not see them. Amara charged at them, claws turning to silver. She had tremendous speed and gracefully ran up to the male calling for backup. She extended her claws and. . .

"Huun."

"**_Oh my god_**!"


End file.
